disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Peepers
Commander Peepers is Lord Hater's number one henchman and the secondary antagonist from the show Wander Over Yonder. Disney Bio :Peepers is Hater's second-in-command and leader of his army of Watchdogs. Physical appearance Peepers is a Watchdog with a large eye for a head with a red/purple iris. He has a lightning bolt mark on his black uniform and wears red gloves and shoes. He greatly resembles the common Watchdogs, however he outranks them by the pointed helmet on his head which the other Watchdogs lack. Peepers has pink skin beneath his uniform and is very physically fit for his size and station (seen in the episodes "Buddies" and "The Battle Royale".) Personality While Peepers lacks in size, he makes up for in smarts and loyalty to his boss, Lord Hater, and determination to destroy the only threat to the Hater Empire, Wander and Sylvia. He is recognized as the brains behind Lord Hater's reckless brawn, so much so that even the other villains such as Sourdough recognize his absence when Lord Hater tries to go it alone ("The Axe"). Peepers is also tasked with keeping Lord Hater focused when his master is constantly distracted by trivial matters, and is a proficient leader of the Watchdog army. Peepers seems able to hold an impressive grudge, second only to Lord Hater's contempt of Wander. However, he seems to despise Wander and Sylvia primarily for acting as a constant distraction to the Hater Empire's plans to conquer the galaxy; constantly arguing with Lord Hater regarding their waste of time and resources trying to capture/destroy the two. Peepers is both under-appreciated by the overlord and overworked. He is also very strict with his fellow Watchdogs, who are far less competent than he is. But despite their bickering, Lord Hater is Peepers' closest friend, and Peepers on occasion has been shown to grow extremely jealous when Lord Hater has brushed him off for his own attention from characters such as Lord Dominator. Though Peepers and Sylvia are enemies, they are often able to put their differences aside in order to help each other save Wander and Lord Hater from whatever trouble they may be in; as both of them realize what it's like "to have a fool for a friend" ("The Battle Royale"). It's been suggested that he may have a Napoleon complex, as he's been teased by the likes of Emperor Awesome for being very small in stature and is elated when gifted with a pair of elevator shoes. Wander also took it upon himself to add more height to Peepers' regular shoes to give Peepers the illusion he was growing ("The Sick Day"). Trivia *Peepers is voiced by Tom Kenny, who did voice work for Craig McCracken's previous projects The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. He is most famous for the voice for SpongeBob SquarePants and also voices the Ice King in Adventure Time. Gallery Peepers.jpg Peepers in Wander Over Yonder theme song.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 1.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 2.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 3.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 4.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 5.png Peepers_on_Wander's_back.png|Peepers standing on Wander's back. Wander Over Yonder character concept art.jpg Lord Hater and Peepers float.png Category:Wander Over Yonder characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Aliens Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Character stubs Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Commanders